The Demon's Love That Brought Her to Him
by panther98
Summary: Two girls from different worlds meet in Ancient Japan. They meet a wolf demon who fall's in love with Sakura, one of the girls. They meet new people who become friends. They meet enemies who want to kill Sakura. But waht is Sakura? They'll find out soon.


**Introduction:****  
><strong>Sakura and Hayate: "It is said some lives are linked across time, connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages."  
>Mist: "And together we will create a shining future in the Promised Land."<br>Rhadius: "To free the world from the endless cycle of death and rebirth."  
>All: "The Moon's light shines brighter through the night to guide the bird without wings."<br>**Plot Summary:****  
><strong>Tsuki runs away from home because her mother is making her marry Kanji, a guy she doesn't know anything about. What will happen to Sakura after she finds a jewel that looks like a cresent moon?  
><strong>Story:<strong>**  
><strong>Tsuki, a 15 year old girl is being forced into marrying a named Kanji. "NO! I'm not marrying Kanji!" I yelled. "Why not?" My mother asked. "Mom, I don't know anything about him, why on earth would you want me to marry him?" I questioned. We fight about it...  
>Sakura's POV:<br>"Sakura! You're going to be late for school!" My mom yells. "I'm coming!" I called back. I grab my mp3 and ran out the house with my bookbag. "See ya!" I call over my shoulder, I went to look my dog, Light. "Light!" I called... no response. "Light!" I call again worried, I go looking for him. After a few minutes of looking I find him in the shed by my house. "Why are you in here boy?" I asked as I rubbed behind his ear. Light, was a german shepard, with big round eyes. I look at his mouth as I see something glistening in his mouth. "What is that?" I asked him, I tried to take it from his mouth but he ran off. "Light! Get back here!" I called after him, but he ignores my calls. 'What has gotten into that dog?' I asked myself. "Oh My God! He might break it or something like that!" I said out loud. Light has a habit of breaking things and even swallowing things too.  
>Tsuki's POV:<br>I run out the house into the forest near my house. Guards! Guards!" My mother calls, I see 2 guards come and stand in front of her. " Go find my daughter!" The guards come after me into the forest, but they can't find me. 'It's a good thing I'm good.. or well a master at hiding. It comes in handy.' I said to myself. I wait until the guards give up and leave to come back out. "Phew!" I said, as I walked out of my hiding place, to walk around the forest for a while.  
>Sakura's POV:<br>I finally trapped Light in my room, my side heaving from running so much and fast. 'I can't believe I had to chase this dog for THAT thing in his mouth.' I thought to myself. "Light give me that thing in your mouth now!" I said to the dog. Light walks over and drops a blue-cresent shaped jewel in your hand. "What's this? Where did you get it from?" I asked Light. The jewel began to glow a blue light. My body felt a little heavy. Before I knew it my body was shaking. The staffs I carried everywhere with me began to rattle. "What's-..." My sentence cut short because of a shocking pain in my head.  
>Tsuki's POV:<br>"Huh?" I ask in surprise, I listen carefully and hear screaming. "Who and why do I hear screaming?" I asked out loud. I run as fast as I can toward the sound. Not far ahead do I see a baffled looking girl on the ground. "Who are you?" I ask.  
>Sakura'sPOV:<br>I fall down a black hole screaming. Not long after do I find myself looking and sitting in a forest. I hear someone running and panting, not having enough strength to get up and defend myself if needed. I'm looking around when I hear a girl's voice: "Who are you?" She asks. I look up at her, to see beautiful silver hair and blue eyes to match perfectly. "I-I'm Sakura." I say as a blush comes to my cheeks. "Nice to meet you! My name is Tsuki." She says, she extended her hand to help me up. I take her hand and she pulls me to my feet.  
>3rd person POV:<br>Tsuki then notices a jewel that looks like something she's seen before.  
>Sakura's POV:<br>"So where am I?" I asked, Tsuki smiles a gentle smile. "Japan." She says. "Um... question: What is that?" She says pointing to my hand, which is still glowing. "Oh! This?" I ask holding my hand up for Tsuki to see. "Yeah that." She says. "I don't konw my dog had it." I tell her. "Dog? Waht's that" She questions. "You don't know what a dog is?" I ask. Sheshakes her haed no. 'This place is different from my home' I say in my head. Then I see her staring at my legs. I look down to see my 2 staffs strapped to my leg. One on my right and one on my left. "What are those?" Tsuki asks me, I look at her a smile. "Well this is Mist." I said asI took a blue tinted staff off the holder on my right leg. "This one is Rhadius." I said doing the same for a yellow tinted staff attached to my left leg. "Do you like them?" I ask, she nods. "Would you like one?" I ask her, she blushes, "If t doesn't bother you." She said to me. "Which one?" I ask holding both up for her to see. "I like the yellow one-uh- Rhadius." "Oh well here you go then." I said to her as I tossed it over to her. "Thanks." She said. I nod and smile.

Sorry if it's boring! It's the first chapter!  
>Message and rate plz!<p>

The Character Page:  
>Sakura<span>: 9-tailed wolf, blue eyes, silver hair, dragon form, knows martials arts, she's a priestess, has a bithmark of a wolf on right hand, dragon bithmark on right side of neck,master of weaponary, orphan, blonde hair, green eyes.  
><span>Controls<span>: Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Light, Darkness, Posion, Lighting, and Ice.  
><span>Dragon Form<span>: Black dragon with red eyes.  
><span>Mist: <span>Orphan, black wolf with blue eyes, silver hair, master of weaponary, has emerald jeweled necklace, master of martial arts, has a wolf birthmark on left side of neck, changes to a blue tinted staff, white hair, green yes, has a fox partner.  
><span>Rhadius:<span> Orphan, gray wolf, blonde hair, green eyes, master of weaponary,protective, jealous, has a blue diamond necklace, loves red, black, pink, and blue roses, serpent partner, wolf birthmarkon right side of neck, yellow tinted staff.  
><span>Tsuki:<span> Silver hair, blue eyes, great with thinking of ideas, has a 5 pointed star on right side of neck, great with weapons, has a wolf partner, master at hiding, protective, caring, great with first aid.  
><span>Hayate:<span> white wolf, wolf tribe leader, white hair, red eyes, protective, caring, rude at times, determind, pervert (not much), master of martial arts.  
><span>Characters:<br>Amagi Tsuki- daughter/pricess  
><span>Amagi Yuki<span>- mother/queen  
><span>Amagi Hiro<span>- father/king  
><span>Tatsumi Sakura<span>- reincarnation of Tsuki/fiance'  
><span>Awayuki Hayate<span>- lover boy/wolf demon/fiance'  
><span>Hobbies:<br>Tsuki- loves looking stars and moon, watching birds, picking flowers, fighting and practicing.  
><span>Yuki<span>- loves reading, taking walks in garden, planting.  
><span>Hiro<span>- loves making weapons, practicing  
><span>Sakura<span>- loves music, studying, hanging out with friends, fighting and practicing.  
><span>Hayate<span>- loves to fight, run, practice.  
><span>Personality:<br>Tsuki- caring, strong willed, shy, loving, unny, hard working.  
><span>Yuki-<span> caring, stubborn, demanding.  
><span>Hiro-<span> hard working, protecting, brave.  
><span>Sakura-<span> caring, storng willed, shy, loving, funny, hard working, brave, determind, protecting.  
><span>Hayate-<span> strong, brave, shy, protective, caring.  
><span>Pictures:<br>This is Tsuki.  
>This is Sakura.<br>This is Rhadius.  
>This is Mist. (He's not goth though).<p>

This is Hiro, Tsuki's father.  
>This is Hayate.<br>This is Yuki, Tsuki's mother.


End file.
